Hot chocolate
by RealSoseol
Summary: "Kehadirannya memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan di waktu yang bersamaan" [NoRen] [JenoRenjun] [NCT] [BL]


Sebuah tangan terulur tepat di depannya, dengan segelas _hot chocolate_ menutupi pandangan laki-laki itu. Matanya melirik si pemilik tangan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lebih teduh dari pohon besar yang saat ini berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari mereka. Ia melempar senyum lalu mengambil gelas itu dari tangan temannya. Keduanya duduk bersandar pada bangku di taman kecil milik sebuah rumah dengan pekarangan yang luas. Detik berikutnya hanya keheningan yang menemani. Si pemilik surai hitam dengan blazer yang membalut tubuhnya menyesap _chocolate_ berwujud cair itu perlahan diikuti temannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Temannya yang baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi _orange_ itu membuka obrolan. Ia menoleh menatap si pemilik suara yang tengah melempar tatapan pada kolam kecil berisi beberapa ikan di depan mereka. Rambut _orange_ nya begitu kontras dengan langit yang mulai menggelap diatas sana. Tanda akan hujan.

" _Hot chocolate_ "

"Ada apa dengan _hot chocolate_ -nya? Apa rasanya aneh?"

Jeno, si pemilik surai hitam itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ada apa, Jeno? Aku tau kau sedang tak memikirkan _hot chocolate_ buatanku"

"Aku memang sedang memikirkan _hot chocolate_ , Renjun"

"Beri aku alasan"

Renjun memutar tubuhnya menyamping hingga berhadapan dengan Jeno yang tengah menyesap _hot chocolate_ ditangannya.

"Ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang"

Renjun tidak merespon. Mulutnya terkatup rapat karena ia merasa Jeno masih akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku selalu merasa dia mirip dengan _hot chocolate_ "

Jeno tersenyum mengakhiri ucapannya lalu menatap Renjun serta tatapan intens yang diarahkan temannya itu kearahnya. Jujur saja Jeno tidak dapat membaca ekspresi Renjun sampai temannya itu kembali menatap kolam kecil di depan mereka.

"Jangan-jangan sudah resmi? Kau tidak cerita padaku soal perkembangan hubungan kalian. Kupikir kita masih sahabat"

Jeno tetawa lalu mengusak rambut Renjun pelan.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau cerita. Aku bahkan belum berani mendekatinya lebih intens"

Renjun mendesah dengan bahu merosot. Kali ini mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Mau sampai kapan? Ini sudah hampir tujuh tahun dan kau masih seperti ini. Memangnya orang itu cenayang yang bisa tau isi hatimu"

"Wajahnya kadang memang terlihat seperti cenayang"

Renjun tidak tau mengapa tapi mendengar hal itu ia jadi kesal. Maka ia memukul bahu temannya itu sebagai balasan. Jeno sendiri hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Renjun lalu keduanya kembali diam sementara langit semakin mendung di atas sana.

"Sebentar lagi akan hujan"

Renjun menatap gelap langit di atas lalu beralih pada Jeno yang sedang menyesap _hot chocolate_ di tangannya, lagi. Angin berhembus perlahan membawa dingin yang menjalar tak kasat mata pada kulit keduanya. Renjun meringis menahan dingin sementara Jeno yang menggunakan _hoodie_ serta tambahan _blazer_ beralih menatap si pemilik tubuh kurus di sisinya. Jeno melepas _blazer_ nya lalu membiarkan _blazer_ itu menutupi tubuh temannya dari dingin.

"Masuklah, sebentar lagi hujan. Aku akan pulang"

Renjun menggeleng perlahan, belum punya niat untuk beranjak dari sana. Sedikit tak rela untuk tak melihat pandangan teduh milik laki-laki bermarga Lee yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya.

"Aku penasaran siapa orang yang kau ceritakan selama ini"

Tangan Renjun terulur merapihkan surai hitam Jeno yang sedikit berantakan akibat hembusan angin. Jeno sendiri sekarang duduk menghadap Renjun yang sibuk dengan rambutnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, dia seperti _hot chocolate_ "

Jeno menatap gelas berisi _hot chocolate_ di tangannya sembari mengukir senyum di wajahnya. Matanya beralih pada temannya yang saat ini tengah menatap lamat padanya.

"Kehadirannya memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan di waktu yang bersamaan"

Renjun berani sumpah sekarang jantungnya jadi berdebar aneh, padahal ia tau Jeno hanya sedang mendeskripsikan 'orang spesial' yang selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini ia ceritakan. Renjun semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Apapun yang ia lakukan, semuanya terlihat manis untukku"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi _cheesy_ begini, Jeno?"

Jeno tertawa lalu mengusak rambut surai _orange_ milik Renjun.

"Kau belum mengenalku rupanya"

"Siapa bilang?"

Jeno menatap Renjun yang sekarang raut wajahnya berubah kaku. Si pemilik _eye smil_ e itu tersenyum tipis lalu merapihkan letak _blazer_ nya agar tubuh Renjun tetap hangat.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Lee Jeno"

Renjun kembali menyuarakan pernyataan yang membuat Jeno mau tak mau menatapnya lagi. Senyum itu masih disana, masih terpatri diwajah Jeno, saat tangannya beralih mengelus pipi Renjun yang hebatnya membuat si laki-laki bersurai _orange_ itu merinding.

"Kalau begitu akan menanyakan beberapa hal padamu"

Mata mereka saling mengunci di satu titik. Renjun tidak tau mengapa, tapi kakinya melemas di bawah sana, jantungnya makin berdetak tak beraturan, dan ia merasa sedih seketika iris mereka saling bersitatap. Ia tidak tau bahwa hanya dengan melihat tatapan milik Jeno saja rasanya bisa seperti dihujani rasa bersalah.

"Kemana saja kau 7 tahun terakhir ini?"

Dahi Renjun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Jeno. Tentu saja ia selalu bersama sahabatnya itu. Mereka bahkan tak terpisahkan sejak kecil jadi pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang Renjun rasa sangat aneh dan tidak perlu dilontarkan.

"Aku selalu ada bersamamu, Jeno. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau tidak"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kita kan selalu bersama. Bahkan sejak kita kecil, kita selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Aku juga selalu ada saat kau sedih, saat kau senang, bahkan jika Bibi Lee marah padamu, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang datang untuk membelamu. Aku memahamimu lebih dari kau memahami dirimu sendiri, Jeno"

Volume suara Renjun mulai naik. Entah mengapa ia jadi kesal karena Jeno seakan meremehkannya sebagai sahabat. Mereka telah melalui banyak bersama dan tega sekali Jeno berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Kalau begitu"

Si pemilik tubuh kurus itu bersumpah emosinya tiba-tiba saja luruh saat mata mereka kembali saling betemu. Renjun merasakan pedih lewat tatapan laki-laki bersurai hitam itu.

"Apa aku akan terus terjebak dalam hubungan persahabatan kita, Renjun?"

Renjun tak menemukan suaranya. Seperti hilang begitu saja saat otaknya berhasil memecahkan arti dibalik pertanyaan yang Jeno lontarkan padanya.

"Jeno, kau..."

"Aku mencintaimu"

Renjun tak bisa merasakan bumi yang ia pijak dibawah kakinya sekarang. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Jeno yang sekarang menatapnya dalam. Tatapan teduh itu jatuh tepat pada pandangannya. Renjun merasa jadi penjahat sekarang. Jadi mungkin dalam waktu dekat mata Renjun yang berkac-kaca itu siap menerjunkan air dari sana.

"Maaf"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Bahkan Renjun sudah tidak sanggup menatap Jeno, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk. Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya pada kolam kecil di depan mereka. Udara berhembus semakin dingin dan langit semakin memberi peringatan untuk segera mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari itu.

"Hujan akan turun, aku harus pulang sekarang"

Jeno mengusak rambut sahabatnya yang masih menunduk di sebelahnya. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pekarangan rumah Renjun sampai jemari kurus Renjun melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Renjun berdiri tepat di depan Jeno saat tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan yang selalu memberikan kehangatan baginya itu. Renjun menarik napasnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang hinggap beberapa saat lalu. Ia menatap Jeno dengan senyum yang ternyata selalu Jeno anggap semanis _chocolate_.

"Bisakah kau menunggu sedikit lagi untukku?"

Jeno tak perlu mencari kebohongan dari ucapan Renjun karena mata laki-laki dengan surai _orange_ itu sudah meyakinkannya. Jeno mau tak mau tersenyum lalu balas menggengam tangan Renjun yang sekarang jadi tenggelam dalam genggamannya sendiri dan detik berikutnya ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Renjun.

"Aku akan menunggu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Cuma sedikit karena ini ide mendadak muncul pas lagi gabut XD btw sekarang noren banyak moment huhu senangnya;;;;;; aku suka mereka karena dua-duanya charming tapi renjun sedikit lebih manis kan keliatan cocok aja sih buat aku hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~

-Real Soseol


End file.
